vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledgeable Members List
This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 '''A - E A-''' A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Adventure Time Air gear * Pietro Maximoff Akame ga Kill * A6colute Alien (Ridley Scott) Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amazing Animals Animorphs Asura's Wrath Aphorism * A6colute Arrow Attack On Titan Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios 'B-' Baccano! Bakugan Basilisk Bastard! Bayonetta Beelzebub Ben10 Berserk (Verse) Billy Bat Black★Rock Shooter (Verse) * ImagoDesattrolante Blade of the Immortal Blazblue Bleach Bomberman (Universe) Borderlands Bravest Warriors Buffy the Vampire Slayer (verse) 'C-' Castlevania Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Chronicles of Narnia, The Chrono Trigger (universe) Circumstances, The Clamp-verse Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute Cosmere Creepypasta Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot 'D-' D. Gray-Man Danganronpa Danny Phantom (The Universe) * Kkapoios Dark Souls Dark Tower, The Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder Date A Live DC Animated Universe DC Comics Dead or Alive Dead Rising Dead Space Deadman Wonderland Death Note Demon King Daimaou Demonbane (Verse) Devil May Cry (Verse) '''Judgment-Cut Dexter's Laboratory Digimon Discworld Dishonored Disney Doctor Who Donkey Kong Series Doraemon (Universe) Dota Dragon Ball Dragon Ball GT Dragon Quest Dreamworks Dresden Files E-''' Earthbound Ed, Edd and Eddy The Elder Scrolls Elfen Lied Elsword Eureka Seven Evangelion '''F - K F-''' Fable Fairy Tail Fallout Family Guy Far cry Fate/Stay Night Fate/Zero Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * The Everlasting Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem Fist of the North Star (Hokudo no ken) Five Nights At Freddy's Flatland (universe) Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freezing * A6colute Friday the 13th Fullmetal Alchemist Futurama 'G-' Gamaran * A6colute Gamera (Universe) * ImagoDesattrolante Gintama God of War (verse) Godzilla (Universe) * ImagoDesattrolante Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute Golden Sun (universe) Golovachov-verse * A6colute Gon (universe) Grand Theft Auto Gremlins Guilty Gear Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top Gundam Wing Guyver, The 'H-' Halo Happy Tree Friends Harry Potter (verse) Harvest Moon Heavy Object Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Heroic Age Hidan no Aria High School DXD Higurashi - When They Cry His Dark Materials Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holylands How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O * A6colute Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute IIium/Olympos Image Comics Inazuma Eleven Infamous Interlude * A6colute InuYasha (Verse) Is this A Zombie 'J-' Jak & Daxter Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *CrossverseCrisis Jurassic Park 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-Sama No Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai Katekyo Hitman Reborn Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus *Dino Ranger Black Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles Killer Instinct (universe) Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting Kirby (universe) Klay World Kongou Banchou Konjiki no Gash Kuro (manga) '''L - Q L-''' League of Legends * WeeklyBattles Legacy of Kain Legend of Zelda, The Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot 'M-' Mad Max Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Mario Bros *Dino Ranger Black Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Marvel Comics Mass Effects The Matrix Medaka Box Mega Man (Franchise) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear Metroid (verse) Mighty Boosh, The Minecraft Monster Hunter Monster Island Buddies Monty Python Mortal Kombat MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) My Hero Academia My Little Pony * Pikachu942 Mythology 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai Narutaru * A6colute Naruto (The Universe) * Kkapoios Nasuverse Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Nipponverse Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus Noein (verse) 'O-' Oban Star -Racers OFF (verse) Old Kingdom Chronicles One Piece One Punch Man Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord 'P-' Pacific Rim Parasyte * A6colute Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *CrossverseCrisis Percy Jackson (verse) Phantasy Star Plants vs Zombies Pokemon * Davy0 Pretty Cure! Problem Children Are Coming from Another Puella Magi Madoka Magica 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' Rave Ratchet & Clank Real Life Regular Show Resident Evil RWBY * Thebluedash 'S-' S-CRY-ED Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon (Universe) Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder Samurai Deeper Kyo Samurai Shodown Sand Land SCP Foundation Scribblenauts Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Shadow Hearts Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei Silent Hill (Verse) Skulduggery Pleasant (series) Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles Skylanders Slayers Sly Cooper (Universe) SMITE * Matthew Schroeder Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Sonic the Hedgehog (The universe) Sora no Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater South Park Spongebob Squarepants (Universe) StarCraft Star Fox Star Wars Star vs the Forces of Evil Steven Universe (verse) Street Fighter * Matthew Schroeder Suikoden Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Super Mario RPG Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros Supernatural * Kkapoios Sword Art Online 'T-' Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tekken Tenchi Muyo! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Series) Terminator, The Terraria Texas Chainsaw Massacre Thundermans, The Tiger & Bunny To Aru Majutsu No Index Tokoyo no Hoshizora * A6colute Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul Torchwood Toriko (Universe) * Minority World Touhou Transformers Trigun True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultra Series, The Umineko no Naku Koro ni 'V-' Vagrant Soldier Ares, The Vampire Hunter D (verse) Vinland Saga '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Wheel of Time, The Witch Hunter Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute 'X-' X-Ray and Vav Xeno (Series) * Matthew Schroeder Xenoblade 'Y-' Yaiba (Verse) Yami to Boushi To Hon no Tabibito Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho Yume Nikki * ImagoDesattrolante 'Z-' Zetman